Matching
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Because Eri is Shiki's best friend with the latter's birthday coming up and the former with no present yet. Guest: Neku. Friendship on Eri and Shiki, and also a little bit on Neku and Shiki. Post-game. Spoilers for week 1.


**Matching**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Because Eri is Shiki's best friend with the latter's birthday coming up and the former with no present yet. Guest: Neku. Friendship on Eri and Shiki, and also a little bit on Neku and Shiki. Post-game. Spoilers for week 1.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"C'mon Eri, you can do this."

It wasn't that she was doing a last minute shopping, in fact, she was a week early. But if this girl's learned anything about buying, it's that the good grabs are always gone fast. She's saved up a good amount of yen; now all that's left is the real hunting. Clothes were definitely out. She could do better designs and her friend could not only sew them, but actually improve them. But then again, there's really pretty much nothing to buy in Shibuya aside from threads.

"Like, how hard is it to find your best friend a gift?" It wasn't that hard last year, right? Right? She sighed dejectedly. Maybe she should just try sewing something for her this year. "Yeah, right. Shiki would rather spend time fixing all my mistakes than wearing it." She smiled. Yup, that's definitely something Shiki would do. The last thing she needed to give her was more work.

So shopping it is then. Ten-four was out of the question since they go there most of the time. Shibu Dept. Store has something going on but that was way out of her league and more importantly, her wallet. And everything else just didn't have what she was looking for; if she knew what she was searching. She was already down to her last stop: Shibukyu Stationside. Major mental groan. She might as well give up now. The stuff sold there were either too much or not even worth displaying. Other times, people just came in to buy food.

And then there're those lucky times where you actually see something worth buying. It was like love at first sight for Eri. She saw the most adorable earrings; they were green hoops with a pointed triangle on each side. But what really caught her attention was how it looked like the outline of a cat. Simple but cute. Perfect. "Alright! I think we have a winner!" Now as for the price… "Hey, umm yeah, how much for these?"

"Well, at the moment, it's sold." The saleslady looked apologetic but Eri didn't really pay any attention to her or her outdated style since she was too busy trying to convince herself she heard wrong.

"What?"

"Kid there beat you to it." She pointed to someone behind her.

It wasn't just any kid, it was _that _kid. The one with spiky orange hair, a bit emo and… huh? No headphones. Maybe he forgot them. Eri knew this kid, he was the Sakuraba kid. He's quite popular in his own way even though he acted as if he didn't even care about it. Sometimes she'd wonder if he even knew his reputation or chose to ignore it. Never thought she'd actually see him up close like this and in this store. Wait, how long has he been there? Creepy, she never noticed him coming up.

"Here's the pay-" He was about to check out but stopped. A quick glance, raised eyebrows and a cocky question. "Got a problem?" Eri thought it looked like he recognized her for a moment but quickly erased the thought. As if. He practically stays out of social interaction like it was a disease. There was no way he knew her.

"Hey aren't you-" She stopped herself from finishing the question. It was pointless anyways. Focus on your goal, Eri. "Never mind. Look, I know you don't know me and all but I really need those."

"Sure, take them." He didn't even blink.

"Wait, are you serious?" Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Like that easy?"

"That easy."

"What's the catch?" You gotta admit. This was a bit suspicious.

"Nothing." And yet still, he acted so casually as if this wasn't a big deal. "Unless you're thinking of getting them for free. You're still going to pay for those."

"Of course! You didn't actually think I'd ask them for free, did you?" Was he even serious of getting these in the first place? Who is he buying for? His girlfriend?

"Just checking if we were on the same page." Great, now he's annoyed.

"Anyways, thanks a bunch. You have no idea how much of a life saver you are." She rambled on.

"She'll be happier anyways if you're the one who gave it." He said more to himself.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" She was too ecstatic in her own happy world to have actually heard him.

"Just one thing." His back was already turned to her. "Are they for a friend?" She could've sworn there was some sort of underlying meaning to that question. She couldn't quite think as to what.

"Actually, yeah. Best friend." She grinned as she suddenly thought of Shiki and how lucky she was to have met her and be actually BFFs with her. She never saw it but Neku was smiling too at her answer. She would also never know how much he respected her friendship with that special girl. That he was just as much grateful as she was but not quite. Eri's appreciation for Shiki knew no bounds. "Is that a problem?"

"Just curious." He shrugged and walked away. "I'll find something else."

"Oh, right. Thanks a lot! Hope you find what you're looking for." Assuming that it wasn't what she was about to buy. Well, at least on the bright side, she just got the perfect gift. "Score!" She giggled and reached for her purse. Shiki will totally freak out with this one. "How much?"

As Eri finally made her purchase, she set for Molco Street where she was supposed to meet with her friends about ten minutes ago. Ten minutes? With a little shriek, she walked much faster than she knew she could. The present was neatly tucked in one of the pockets of her bag. She couldn't help but feel excited even if it wasn't her birthday that was coming up. It was pretty nice of the Sakuraba kid to hand it to her instead of buying it. Maybe she misunderstood him all along. Not that she's got time to think about it, she still has a birthday afternoon to plan.

When it was clear that she was long gone and never coming back, the boy from earlier showed up. He went straight for the same storekeeper. It was as if he'd never been there just a while ago. He also wasn't smirking that much as he was now.

"Hey, you got anything to match what the girl got?"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"How's my favorite girl?"

The vibrant teen chirped as she made a beeline toward a calmer friend who stood by waiting beside Hachiko the ever so loyal statue of a dog. She was carrying with her a bag large enough to fit a ridiculous outfit or more likely, a stuffed toy of a cat namely Mr. Mew, the cat. Once her bright voice reached her ears, the more conservative girl turned around. Her smile that was already there just widened.

"Eri!" She eagerly tackled her into a hug.

"Sorry 'bout us only hanging out this afternoon. You know my parents, always know when to pick mornings." She hugged back. After a few moments she had to break it to give her an apologetic look with a frown. "You weren't too lonely without me, were you?"

"It's alright. Actually, I've been hanging out with some friends." Sure looks like it. Eri could see her smile miles away.

"Shiki! I can't believe you actually replaced me already!" She said in mock hurt.

"Jealous much?" She wore a cheeky grin to go with the comment.

"Maybe." She sang offhandedly and then spoke faster and with more enthusiasm. "But seriously, you got new friends and you never introduced me."

"Oh, sorry. They left early so you didn't get to see them." Shiki had flashed her own look of apology.

"Well, I'll just tease you about that next time because today, it's just our girl bonding time!" Her pitch got higher as the sentence got longer. As if doing a magic show, she pulled out a frilly wrapped item from her bag as if it came with special effects. "And here's your present."

"You know you shouldn't have." Really now, this girl's too humble for her own good.

"And you know I'd still get you one." It was just too much not to hug her because she was just so adorable. She just couldn't resist and so she didn't. She made an effort to stress out the words after that. "Every. Time." She pulled back only to grin. "Open it now!"

"Ah! This!" Shiki gasped.

With the wrapper undone, all that was left was the gift in all its beauty. She just had to stop the tears from flowing. But they still came nevertheless and she tried to nonchalantly wipe them with her sleeve while Eri pretended to not see what was happening in front of her and kept to herself. This was one of those soft precious moments where the slightest movement could break it. Eri wasn't about to take the chance.

"This totally matches with my bracelet!" Shiki sniffed as she gave a less rough and more of a warmer hug to her. "I love it! Thank you, Eri. You're the best." You're my best friend.

"Nothing less for my girlfriend." She coolly tried to brighten up the atmosphere. But there was one thing on her mind though. "Oh, and Shiki?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes were still watery but she was getting over it.

"Where'd you get your bracelet?" She couldn't help but notice how familiar, no, how similar it looked. It was a green bangle: same shade, same curves, and eerily, the same cat concept. The resemblance was uncanny to the earrings. It was as if they were sold as a set originally.

"You mean this?" Her left hand was raised. "A friend gave it to me." Shiki fought the faint blush that was brushed across her cheeks. Hopefully it wasn't that dark for her best friend to notice.

"Uh-huh, define friend." Well, there goes all her hopes and dreams.

"Really, he's just a friend." She started madly waving her hands in front of her in denial.

"He?" Ooh, a boy! Commencing interrogation.

"Eri, stop it." Her tone tried to drop to menacing but failed miserably.

"Okay, I get it. I'll drop it." But not completely. Operation on standby. "We'll talk about it some other time." She giggled and made a mental promise not to harass her anymore, at least for today.

"I know." She sighed. Never has she been this thankful that Eri finally got off her case especially this one.

They had their strings of likeness. The designer complimented the seamstress. What one lacked, the other would supplement. However, they were two completely different people. The outgoing, sociable and popular Eri contrasted the shy, uncertain and awkward Shiki. And to think they even have the plush animal, Mr. Mew as mediator. But even so, they still managed to become best friends no matter how improbable it was in Shibuya of all places. Because even if they do clash every once in a while, they would ultimately still be matching.

"But seriously, is this guy your boyfriend?"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

Possible continuation  
  
"_Eri!" Shiki did what you would call something close to a playful slap on the arm with more of the described nature and less of force._

_"Is he cute? Please, tell me he's cute." Obviously, nothing could deter her once she had begun her rant. _

"_Really, give it a rest already." She was blushing furiously, mostly from embarrassment rather than anger._

"_Or maybe he's hot. I'd go for hot. So Shiki, when are you two getting married?" She was really pouncing on her with the topic._

"_What?" Marriage? She's far too long gone now in her head._

"_Hmm, you do have a point. I haven't even met him. Speaking of which, when will you introduce him to me?" So many questions to ask. She never did get to voice them out. Shiki was already dragging Eri elsewhere in hopes that her mind too would think of something else. She could never catch a break from her best friend. Not even on her birthday. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't ask for a better best friend._

"_Whatever. C'mon, let's get something to eat before you get any ideas of a bridal shower."_


End file.
